Never Felt This Way
by HiddenEye
Summary: When I look into your eyes / Then I realise / That all I need is you in my life / All I need is you in my life.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respectful owners.

A/N: Based on the prompts on my tumblr HiddenEye

If you're curious, post/126868338483/send-me-a-ship-otp-brotp-reader-x-charater

Summary from Brian McKnight's Never Felt This Way.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, _no_."

This, was not exactly what she had in mind when she wanted to spend her day with Adrien.

Because trapped in a closet isn't exactly what you call romantic if there's an akuma causing rampage at the other side of the door while there wasn't any Chat Noir to help her.

 _Where was that cat?_

She hammered the door with her fists, her teeth gritting as she tried to at least make a hole on the door.

"Uh, Ladybug?"

She jumped a foot in the air, whirling around where Adrien was standing awkwardly at the other end of the small room, rubbing his hand at the back of his head. "I know this isn't a great time but," He cleared his throat, and she realised with curiosity that he was actually flustered from where the line of light from the bulb shone onto them. "Are you okay?"

She blinked, forcing her mouth to move and not make a fool out of herself. "I- we're stucked in closet with an akuma on the loose, and I haven't heard anything from my partner that would indicate that he's going to take it down. So, I don't know, I've had worst days I guess."

She realised with a wince that she was blabbering in front of her crush, and she wanted to bang her head on the door for not stopping the spew of words before she could.

There was guilt evident on his face as he grimaced. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, no, I'm sorry. I, uh, shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

He gave a weak smile, she tried not to flush under his gaze. "I understand, juggling the hero business with your civilian life isn't probably easy."

She shook her head, leaning against the door. "No, it isn't."

There was silence that floated around them, and she took that time to study him in that small room, where she could only take a couple of steps and she'd be in his space already.

His hair was shimmering under that dimmed light, his eyes a bright green as he darted them all over the room except her, and for the second time in that same hour, she realised he was still blushing.

Then, something clicked in her mind that made her suck in her breath silently.

So, he was a _fan_.

Well, wasn't that just fantastic?

"So," He started, wringing his fingers together as he tried to meet her eye that she thought it was endearing. "Looks like we're stuck here for a while."

She shrugged. "Looks like it."

There was this idea that bloomed in her mind that she immediately pushed back, thinking at how she would never take advantage of him.

"R-right," He stuttered. _Cute_. "So, um, you don't suppose they'd find us here?"

 _Just a little longer_. "I hope so, I don't want to be stuck in here forever," Her eyes widen and immediately backtracked on what she said. "W-what I meant is, I have to stop the akuma, I don't- I didn't mean-"

He chuckled, stopping her stammers as she clamped her mouth closed, pushing the inner Marinette away as she let Ladybug take control. She gave a lopsided smirk. "Sorry."

He stopped abruptly and she could practically see the way his face turned red. "It's okay, I, um,"

There was something in her snapped then.

And the growing desire was becoming more and more hard to ignore.

With a deep breath, she took a step forward, and he snapped his head up as his eyes widen in surprise. "Ladybug?"

"I'm sorry but," She bit her bottom, and his eyes followed the movement, her heart lurching when they narrowed. "Just," She exhaled through her nose. "Don't freak out, please."

She took another small step and cupped his face with a hand, and she could hear the way he sucked in his breath.

She hesitated for a moment, searching his face as he merely stared back at her, the blatant _want_ was so blinding in the both of them that she was shocked to see it in Adrien too. In the end, as she ignored the scream of her conscious telling her to stop, she leaned up to her toes and feathered her lips against the swell of his cheek, and it was as if something diffused out of him entirely as he let go a shaky breath.

"Adrien," She murmured, feeling how tensed he was being as he willed himself to not wrap his arms around her, before she traced her lips to edge of his mouth, where she could feel the way his lashes fluttered close.

"Ladybug!" The door banged as someone -most likely the police- pounded on it, causing the both of them to pounce apart. "Are you alright?"

She backed away from Adrien, their eyes wide, before she turned towards the door as she pressed her palm onto it. "Yes, we're stuck in here, we couldn't get out."

"There's a large boulder blocking your way," Came the voice. "Don't worry, we'll get you out."

She glanced back at him, where he was looking at her with pain in his eyes, before she looked away again, her heart clenching in her chest.


End file.
